


The Rarest One of all

by Ridley160



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega-verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Tony Stark, Porn with some plot, Rimming, Romance, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley160/pseuds/Ridley160
Summary: Male Omegas are among the rarest of their kind. In nature and evolution they serve no real purpose as they are unable to breed and possess no ability to conceive as female omegas are built to. After breaking up a disturbing sex trafficking ring that deals specifically in the illusion of male omegas to clients, Steve too becomes enthralled with the idea of mating with a male in heat. Only Steve is aware of the reality, it will never happen as there are just too few male omegas that exist in the population. Unknown to him and the rest of the avengers though, a genius, billionaire has spent his life hiding the truth from the world, and especially his team. After all what kind of respect would Tony Stark ever hope to have if his true nature was ever discovered.





	The Rarest One of all

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O/ fic. I love the dynamics of it, and the inevitable uncontrollable lusty sex that ensues because of heat cycles. I however cannot stand mpreg! SO I have written this as male omegas are sterile, but they do self lubricate since they are built to receive penetrative sex from alphas. Why? From an evolutionary standpoint they act as a means for population control. Alphas still bond and have an ability to mate, but without risking too high of a population growth. I really just wanted an excuse to write some porn and I have wanted to dabble in this for some time.

 There were always surprises for Steve in this new world. His life was unpredictable now, a series of new challenges faced him everyday ever since he had received the miracle serum that transformed his body into something incredible. No one had believed Steve when he had said he was an alpha from birth...unfortunately poor nutrition as in infant lead to a series of illnesses that resulted in a stunted growth and so, he didn't have a body that was associated with an alpha male, however Steve always possessed the attitude of an alpha. He never backed down from a fight and was tenacious to the end. It was a blessing when he finally received the body that was worthy of his status. Finding a suitable mate well...he had always suspected that would have been Peggy. Until he awoke 70 years in the future and found himself a lone un-mated alpha amongst a series of viable betas and other alphas. Steve suspected that finding an available omega that he connected with would be off the table in this day. Instead he focused his time on being a full time Avenger, there was no time for romance in his profession. Steve soon discovered there was a lot he still didn't know involving omegas, such as the rare male omega.

The rarest of all were male Omegas. They were a genetic anomaly to the scientific community. They possessed many of the same hormones as females that resulted in a sexual heat, but they lacked any of the organs necessary for pregnancy and were sterile. Male omegas served no purpose in modern society they could not breed and seemed to exist solely for sexual gratification of alphas. It was determined that male omegas served a purpose in population control in early years of human evolution. Since then their development wasn't exactly needed, but nature still liked to have one pop up here and there. Over the years a popular kink developed of both male and female alphas seeking male omegas for domination and control, but they were so rare. In the seedy underground of black markets and human trafficking male omegas fetched a high price.

It came about when the Avengers were called in to assist in breaking up a possible human trafficking ring. Spies like Natasha and Clint were just the people the city needed to get on the inside and send information. Tony wasn't much for the spy work, but he would offer some extra muscle with the Iron Man suit if push came to shove with these people. Bruce volunteered to avoid this one as the subtle nature of this task didn't suit him, and Thor was currently away in Asgard. It was discovered that the entire operation was focused on creating pleasure slaves, or sex dungeons to satisfy alpha and beta desires. They catered to creating the illusion of male omegas in heat and in need of a sexual release. Steve was mortified when Natasha reported in with him.

“I don't understand...why would someone want to take them by force? Who are these clients? Why are they specifically interested in males?” Steve wondered aloud. He knew there was still a lot about the modern world he was blissfully ignorant of, but this just came as a shock.

Natasha tilted her head slightly in a sympathetic gesture of, _oh you precious innocent child_ , before she answered him. “You really don't know do you?” She asked for clarification and Steve just shook his head so Natasha decided to try her best and fill him in. “Steve...are you aware of kinks? You know, sexual kinks?” Another blank stare. “Okay well, people's sexuality can be complicated and the things that they enjoy as well. There are sometimes specific things that turn people on... for example, bondage, like tying someone to a bed, there is impact play like spanking, for others cross dressing, or gags and blindfolds, one of the trending kinks is male omegas in heat. It's become a bit of a fetish for people over the years mainly because of the rarity of true male omegas.”

Steve's cheeks heated up in a blush and tinged pink as he looked away from Natasha while she listed off a number deviant sex acts so casually. He cleared his throat and found his voice. “I thought they were incredibly rare, male omegas that is.”

“They are, but that doesn't stop some of the wealthy from wanting to experience it for themselves. If anything the fact they are so rare increases the gratification for certain individuals. I don't believe all the victims in this are actually omegas, most likely betas that have been drugged and slathered in lube.” Steve made a face at that. “Males secrete their own-”

“-Yes I'm aware of how it works.” Steve interrupted. “I think I've heard enough of this for one day. Let's concentrate on how to get these people out of there and to safety.” Steve called in Clint and Tony and together they went over plans for the rescue mission. Tony was unusually quiet during the briefing, his posture stiff, and his jaw tense as Natasha described the facility and what she had found. Steve had noted it to himself, but otherwise didn't call attention to it. He didn't blame Tony if this whole operation struck a nerve since he didn't like the idea of this whole business himself. The plan was set and they suited up and headed out to break up the human trafficking operation.

All in all the mission was a success. Natasha infiltrated first with Steve behind her and together they took out the guards. Their goal was to find the man in charge of this particular facility, which they soon found him trying to make a run for an exit but a well aimed throw of the shield knocked him down and Natasha shocked with her widow bites for kicks. As alarms were sounded Clint provided back up to those who were trying to flee, and Tony headed off to locate the unfortunate victims. He only ran into more guards, and with guns so his armor took some damage, but nothing he wasn't already used to.

Natasha took their man outside to wait for Shield to come and pick him up while Steve returned to roam the halls and find the missing individuals. Steve discovered them behind a locked door, a dimly lit chamber sectioned off by curtains. Behind each of the draped curtains was a drugged up young man, bound, gagged, some on their backs with spreader bars keeping their legs open, arms stretched above their heads and fastened to a headboard. Others were on all fours with their wrists bound in front of them. Steve got onto the team communication channel.

“Found the victims...get emergency medical...” Steve heard a noise and turned to the doorway to find Tony standing there. “You think you can cut through those bindings?” Tony didn't say anything, he didn't even move for the longest time as he just surveyed the surroundings. “Tony?”

“Yeah...on it.” Tony replied curtly and walked over to Steve. Systematically Tony cut the bindings, Steve eased the gags and spreaders off them and Tony found the ratty blankets and covered their naked bodies. Soon a medical team arrived and began to evaluate each of the cases and get the unfortunate victims to a hospital for further care.

When everything had wrapped up, and they had arrived back at Avengers Tower, Steve called everyone in for a mission debrief as was standard practice. Tony was uncharacteristically quiet during the meeting, but Steve knew better than to prod. He left it alone and they wrapped things up. All in all it had been a success, and as everyone exited the conference room Steve glanced over to Tony as he briskly exited. Natasha sidled up next to him a frown on her face as her calculating eyes watched the retreating Iron Man.

“Yes Romanov?” Steve asked as he glanced down at the red headed assassin. The woman shrugged slightly.

“Something is up with him. That was the first time I have seen him not try and start an argument with you, or throw out catty remarks. He was...almost somber something about this mission got to him.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Well it was a disturbing operation that we stopped today. It could get under anyone's skin if they let it.”

“Hmm...Tony has a thicker skin than that.” She began to walk away and cast a look back at the captain. “Just being observant Steve. It's what I do.”

“I know.” Steve nodded towards her and watched her go. Natasha did have a point though, something was going on with Tony, but the man was an enigma to Steve and the team. He was impossible to read sometimes and he kept everyone at a sizable distance. Still Steve wondered if perhaps there was something going on...and if so what?

 

\---a few weeks before the mission---

 

Tony hated doctors...especially when they told him things he didn't like to hear. He had avoided doctors after his capture in Afghanistan, but that was more due to the fact he didn't want anyone poking around with his arc reactor. Not to mention being operated on with no anesthesia now made him visibly cringe whenever on an examination table. At Pepper's insistence and at his age (he hated that phrase made him feel way too old) he had to go in for a physical. He hated feeling so exposed and the flimsy paper gown they made patients wear was just an insult to his dignity. Here he couldn't hide behind the lie, here the truth was right in that file the doctor was currently holding.

The doctor was going over Tony's medical file and wrote some notes down. “Says here you have been taking suppressants.” He commented and looked up at Tony.

Tony nodded. “Yeah...since I hit puberty...I think. It was awhile ago.”

“They are only recommended for short term use. You've been taking them since you were a teen?” Tony shifted uncomfortably on the table. He hated these conversations about the suppressants. He was well aware of the health risks, but he took them for a damn good reason.

“That is correct. Look I have been through this before okay? I know the risk with long term use and all of that, but I am fine.”

“When was the last time you experienced a cycle?” The doctor asked, peering at Tony over his glasses. Due to Tony's unique biology he had to be admitted to a specialist so there was no beating around the bush with him. He knew full well what Tony was.

“I don't recall.” Tony replied with a sigh. Truthfully he never had a true heat cycle. His parents had discovered his...condition...at a young enough age, and Howard had made damn sure no one would ever know the truth about his son's defect. So Tony had been doped on pills, injections and other medications to hide his nature. He even wore beta pheromone laced cologne.

“Well I am going to recommend that you ease off the suppressants for a time to allow your hormones to balance out. I would like to perform some more tests and get some blood work.”

Tony didn't like that. “Ease off? What? I cannot do that. You do realize what I do for a living correct? I cannot risk...” He trailed off. He hated saying it, hated acknowledging it.

“Mr. Stark.” The doctor began. “These medications you have been taken were experimental when they were first produced. Since then we have learned a great deal about them. They have been known to cause permanent damage. A hormone imbalance for a man of your age, and your nature could prove dangerous. Not to mention the risk of your blood pressure on your heart condition. An unexpected heat cycle when your body isn't used to it could be dangerous to your health.”

Tony sighed heavily and rubbed his face. “So what do I need to do then?”

“Stop taking the suppressants and if you do not experience a heat cycle in six months I want you back here for tests. If you go through a cycle then I want you here afterward so we can monitor vitals and such.” Tony knew he hated going to doctors for a reason.

When Tony had been born they didn't know he was an omega, it wasn't easy to tell. He appeared to just be a beta which wasn't a surprise the majority of the population was beta status. Then when Tony experienced his first heat cycle the truth was known. He was a male omega. From the start Tony was put on experimental medications that were really designed as birth control for women but modified...it was a hormone suppressant that kept everything at a low level so he didn't produce any pheromones and thankfully didn't go into heat.

Howard hadn't hidden his shame of his son. He poured a lot of money into the lie that Tony was a beta, and Tony learned from an early age no one would take him seriously if they knew what he was. He was capable of having sex with women and he was good at it...really good at it. He had dabbled with a few male partners here and there, but Tony topped...always topped for fear of them learning his secret.

The closest he had been found out in the most recent past was his abduction in Afghanistan...thankfully his body was so used to the medications that the three months he was there it had taken that long for the full affects of the drugs to wear off in his system. By the time he was close to a cycle he was back in the United States. Tony was thankful he had gotten back in time and managed to ingest the suppressant before the heat could take hold. It had been close, but since then Tony was confident that was behind him. Now though a doctor was telling him to voluntarily go into heat.

When Tony had exited the clinic he gave Pepper a call. She was the only person that knew of his true nature. They had tried dating for a time and Pepper had assured Tony she was fine with him being an omega, but that wasn't what had ended their relationship. Him risking his life as Iron Man had been the breaking point. She couldn't handle it anymore, but they remained close and he often sought her council for many things.

“I have to ease off the suppressants.” He sighed into the phone. He was in his car and there was little risk of anyone hearing him.

“That's not a bad thing Tony.” Pepper replied kindly. “It's for your health. Who knows maybe after this they can give you something that lasts a little longer? I know you hate having to take medication everyday.”

“What if someone finds out.”

“Tony...everything will be fine.”

Tony now really regretted letting everyone stay at Stark Tower, now renamed Avengers Tower. Now that he was a few weeks in without the medication he was a little bit more on edge than usual. It explained why he had lost his temper with that sex trafficker. He couldn't help it...seeing other omegas in that position had just made him so blindingly angry. They weren't seen as people they were either a sex object or an anomoly for study. There was no pride to be had as a male omega because they existed to take a cock of an alpha. A distraction was all they were and the more Tony thought about it the more upset he had become.

 

\---a few days after the mission---

 

Steve was observant. He had to be in order to perform as a good leader and tactician. He took note when his team mates were not themselves and lately Tony had been different. It was hard to put a finger on exactly what. Tony was more distant than usual and moody. He suspected it may have had to do with that crime bust they had done a few weeks ago. Natasha had been right that something was off from the beginning, but Steve had no clue as to what it could possibly be. He thought it best not to push Tony out of his comfort zone, so for the time Steve let it be. 

Steve had began to do some research on the whole male omega fetish after Natasha had told him of it. Not that he had been personally interested, but just to get a better understanding of the fascination. He wasn't prepared for the extraordinary amount of erotica that existed on the internet. At first Steve with a heated blush on his face, shut his laptop in shame and shoved it aside. That hadn't been a good idea, he wasn't prepared for the level of detail and the images that had popped into his head. Steve shook his head vowing to just leave it be and tried to focus on reading up on history.

Except there was a nagging curiosity...he was intrigued by the idea of willing omegas and most alarmingly male omegas. Natasha had been right about the whole rarity of it all that made it fascinating and alluring. The images that had come to his mind of a partner wet and slick, on all fours begging for Steve to fill their ass with his cock- where had that come from?! Steve felt so ashamed as his penis stirred in interest, filling and getting hard. Steve returned to his previous research on male omegas and soon stumbled onto the porn.

Lord have mercy the amount of porn. He avoided the ones that felt too much like rape...but one video in particular struck Steve's interest. The omega and alpha were just friends hanging out when the omega began to go into heat and begged his friend to help him through it. Of course the actors weren't real omegas, but enough lube applied to their ass and thighs and the fantasy was plausible. Steve watched, his cock now in his hand, hard and aching as he stroked himself while the actors performed such lewd and dirty acts. The alpha started by licking the omega's ass, rimming him like it was the most pleasant thing in the world. Lapping at the natural slick, inhaling the musty male scent. Steve didn't last long, he came while they were still prepping to fuck and with a sudden feeling of disgust with himself Steve shut the computer off.

Steve spent more than a few nights pumping his cock with his fist, a blush on his cheeks at the audacity of his actions, watching an amateur video of alpha/omega porn. It was the submission, the way the men begged and pleaded while in heat...the moans and the wet slap of skin on skin as their alpha gave them what they begged for. Steve had never considered a male partner before, but this new age of sexual expression and acceptance he began to wonder if maybe he should broaden his search.

 

\---later---

 

Steve had just gotten back from a long run. He entered the kitchen to grab himself a water and Tony was there making himself some coffee. The brunette looked a little more disheveled than usual, Steve suspected it was from another all nighter in the lab. Steve brushed by Tony who refused to move out of way until the coffee maker had completed it's task, he paused with his hand on the fridge door handle and inhaled. Tony...smelled really good. Steve slowly turned his head and looked him over. Tony wasn't even paying attention he had his phone out and was tapping icons on the screen. Tony was shorter than him by a few inches, his short dark hair was usually always styled impeccably, but it always looked good even when a sloppy mess. His beard was always trimmed and accentuated the line of his jaw and led the eye up to his lips that usually curved up in a bit of a smirk.

Steve realized he never did give Tony credit for the work he put into shaping his body. When Tony wore those dark tank tops in his shop they showed the fine sinewy look of his shoulders and arms, and defined collar bone. The genius had to have put a lot of work into keeping his body in that condition, and not to mention piloting the Iron Man armor couldn't be an easy task.

Steve blinked and opened the fridge door and grabbed his water. That was unusual. He had never looked at Tony or even thought of him in that way before. Why now? And why did he smell different? Steve couldn't even identify what it was. Tony was moving beside him grabbing a coffee mug and filling it. He had a sort of grace to all his movements, Steve observed. Knowing and calculating but smooth and flowing at the same time. What? Steve downed his water and rushed out of the kitchen to put some distance between himself and his team mate. There was the familiar stirring of arousal in his groin. Steve decided it was best to take a nice cold shower and try to forget the entire thing. Only he couldn't.

Thankfully Tony had locked himself away in his workshop for the majority of the day and night leaving Steve happily non-distracted. Until that night when Steve went to bed. He had a nervous energy now coursing through him that made him feel on edge. That new scent he couldn't stop thinking about it, how he had wanted to move closer and just bury his face into Tony's neck and inhale. Steve bit his lip as his hands ghosted down over his abdomen and tentatively over his covered cock. This was wrong wasn't it? Before it had been nameless faceless people, but this was someone Steve knew, this was someone he worked with.

That smell though it made his dick ache with want. Steve slipped his boxer-briefs off, sighing in relief at the freedom of the open air. His cock was practically rock hard now, flushed and curving up resting on his belly the head already slick with precum. Steve lightly teased his fingers along the sensitive flesh, he gasped at the feeling, but still not fully committing to going through with it. He chewed his lip in worry, it wasn't as if anyone would ever know...but he would and that was enough to make him hesitate.

Tony on his hands and knees though, naked, slick and open for him, his cock hard and heavy between his legs as he begged Steve to fill him. That image almost made Steve groan with want. He grasped his cock firmly in hand and pumped it rapidly. He imagined inhaling more of that delectable scent of Tony, biting and nipping the back of his neck as he rutted against Tony's wet entrance. Tony would beg, what Steve would give to hear that man beg. He would hold onto Tony's hips firmly and thrust into him good and hard, because that's how Tony would like it. He would push Steve to go harder, that he could take it. Steve reached into the bedside nightstand and pulled open the drawer and grabbed the bottle of Omega grade lube. Steve poured it into his hand and wrapped his fist around his cock.

“Ah Ah yeah Ah yeah T-Tony!” Steve chanted as his hips snapped up into his tightened fist. The lube felt so much better, making the glide so sweet. Tony's hot channel would feel so good, tight and wet for him. Steve's imagination continued, moving from Steve fucking Tony in traditional alpha/ omega style to Tony straddling Steve and riding his cock like a damn pro. Tony bouncing on his member, fucking himself, using Steve for his pleasure. Tony would curse, moan, tell Steve how big he was, how good he felt inside him. Then Tony would come, thick white ropes would splatter across Steve's broad chest. Steve tensed up, his body going rigid as his hips thrust up, his cock pulsed with each spurt of his own come and he groaned as the pleasure pulsed through him.

With a sigh Steve relaxed into the bed, but soon the shame crept up on him, and he covered his face with his arm as the afterglow of orgasm faded rapidly. He had just done that...and he felt terrible for it. Tony was his friend and here he was using him to fulfill his sick fantasy. Steve got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom to clean himself off, a heated blush on his face the entire time. He had never thought of Tony like that before. Objectively he could say that Tony was an attractive man, but he had never considered anything further than that simple acknowledgment. That scent though had been so different it had been alluring and arousing, Steve couldn't make any logical sense of it. Had it been his recent research into gay relationships that had suddenly made him more observant of the men around him? He hadn't felt even a twinge of sexual attraction for any other of his male avengers...so why Tony?

 

\---the next day---

 

When Tony woke up he felt warm...too warm. Hot even, like his skin was burning up. He shifted in his bed feeling like he was running a high fever. Maybe the doctor had been right and dosing on those suppressants for so long had made him sick or something. Tony peeled off his moist t-shirt and tossed it to the floor. Pepper...he should call Pepper. Tony sat up and reached over for his phone when he felt something wet and warm on his backside. “Oh no...” He whispered and reached down with a tentative hand and touched a viscous fluid and brought it back for inspection. It was clear, slick and a little sticky. He was self lubricating which meant only one thing. Tony was going into a heat cycle.

Tony reached across the bed for his phone and dialed Pepper immediately. He couldn't have this now. Not now with the Avengers in the floors below him. He thought it would take months for the medication to clear his system. “Come on Pep...come on...” He was shaking, but still felt so warm. He tried to ignore the persistent ache of his dick currently tenting his boxers.

“Tony?” Pepper answered formally.

“Pepper! It's happening..."

“What? What is happening?”

“The...the...my you know.” He stammered not wanting to say it. He hated saying it. “I'm going through a heat cycle.” He hissed over the phone.

“Oh...OH!” Pepper exclaimed suddenly. “Are you alright? Are you at home?”

Tony grit his teeth as a sudden wave of want ripped through him. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. “I...I don't know what to do...” Truth be told Tony had never actually experienced a true heat. There had been the one when he was a teen but that wasn't a true cycle that had just been his body prepping for the real thing.

“Just stay calm. It will be over in well...we don't know how long it could be hours it could be days.” Pepper tried to reassure him.”You need to keep hydrated that is the most important part. If you can try and eat, but I have heard it can be difficult to hold food down.”

“Days!” Tony nearly choked on the word. He had barely started he couldn't imagine experiencing this for days. He'd rather be sedated, maybe if it got bad enough that could be an option.

“I have a meeting with the board. I can come by after?”

“No!” Tony replied instantly. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. A writhing mess of horny desire. No he wouldn't let that happen he was doing this alone. “I -I can manage it.”

“Tony are you sure I can-”

“Bye Pep.” He hung up the phone and dropped it onto the nightstand and flopped down onto his back. Maybe it would be over in a few hours he could hope for that. Every drag of the cotton of his boxers on his member was proving to be a minor torture. Not to mention the wet feeling between his thighs and around his ass was extremely unpleasant. Some people experienced this several times a year? Tony couldn't comprehend who would want to experience this amount of discomfort. Tony stripped off the now sodden boxers. and curled up into the sheets of his bed. He wouldn't give into his nature he was determined to beat this with as much dignity intact. That proved increasingly difficult as the ache in his cock intensified and the need for more...so much more stimulation overwhelmed him.

Tony turned onto his stomach, gripping the pillow tightly and burying his face into it. Biting down onto the fabric as his hips shifted, rutting himself against the bed. God this was horrible. Tony needed, wanted more. He wanted to submit. To have a powerful alpha take him and take him. He raised his lower half up on his knees still biting the pillow he reached back grasping his aching cock and stroked furiously. Hips thrusting forward, his slicked leaking ass presented for the taking. Tony choked out a sob, shame burned through his skin as he pumped his cock. The position he was in was so shameful, like an animal...a bitch in heat. Tony came with a low cry and he collapsed back down onto the bed panting to catch his breath. After several seconds he turned to his side and curled into himself as another heated wave coursed through him.

Tony had managed to take the edge off for now, but the underlying need was still present and growing. With a groan he dragged himself from the bed, not caring about them cum smeared across his belly as he stumbled his way to the bathroom. Tony stared at his reflection...he looked like hell, his skin was flushed, he was covered in sweat, his hair was a mess and the cum from his first orgasm was already beginning to dry on his skin. Tony turned on the faucet, cleaned his hands, wet a towel to clean himself off then splashed the cool water on his face. It felt nice...but the burning feeling was still present. He leaned on the counter, his breath was coming out in heavy pants.

“I can do this...I can get through this.” He stated and filled a glass of water. He drank it down then stumbled back to the bed and collapsed into it. Maybe at his age the one orgasm would be enough to satisfy his body's needs and he could just coast along with the fever until it broke. Tony hoped that was the case, but as the minutes slowly ticked by he realized the heat in his abdomen only intensified as the unwanted arousal grew. There was a brief horrifying moment when he felt the fresh slick trickle down his thighs. “Here we go again.”

Steve had thought it best to avoid Tony after last night's little guilty pleasure, but no one had really seen Tony in days except Steve during their brief encounter in the kitchen. Once he put more thought into it he realized Tony had become increasingly distant since the mission they had broken up that fake omega trafficking ring. Steve knew there was something serious when he ventured down to Tony's workshop to find it dark. That was unusual Tony was usually buried in some sort of project this time of day, and he hadn't mentioned any important meetings or anything. It wasn't like Tony had to keep Steve up to date on his agenda though, but he still liked to know where all his avengers were in case of an emergency.

“Jarvis...where is Tony?” Steve inquired the helpful tower A.I. It had taken some time for him to get used to the intelligence system, but now Steve wondered how he had ever gotten by without it.

“Sir is currently in his personal quarters.” Jarvis supplied.

“Is everything alright?” There was a pause. “Jarvis? Is Tony okay?”

Tony was currently attempting to stave off another insufferable wave of need. No matter what he did there was no way to alleviate the burning in his skin and the ache in his groin. He was in the middle of fingering himself to try and satisfy that desire to be filled with something much more phallic, but it just wasn't enough. Maybe he should have listened to Pepper and bought a toy or something to help him through this. Jarvis did a scan on Tony's distress and performed some calculations. Tony was an omega in heat, Steve Rogers was an un-mated alpha. Jarvis was programmed to have Tony's best interest in mind at all times, and with some quick calculations there was only one logical solution to the problem.

“Sir is currently in need of your assistance.” Jarvis announced after the few milliseconds it took him to study the variables. The conclusion was simple really. Steve huffed out an irritated grunt as he jogged for the elevator.

“Could have warned me sooner.” He bit as he hit the call button. The doors slid open and Steve stepped into the lift.

“You never inquired before.” Jarvis replied. Steve tapped his fingers on the elevator door and frowned. What if Tony was sick or hurt? Why hadn't Jarvis alerted anyone sooner? Maybe Tony needed to...what was it...recalibrate? That was it he needed to recalibrate Jarvis or something. The elevator reached the penthouse and Steve stepped out.

“Tony?” Steve called and looked about the spacious modern living space. There was a hint of something in the air. Steve inhaled, and was instantly reminded of the previous day in the kitchen. That was Tony, he could smell Tony? Something drew Steve forward to follow that alluring scent. “Tony are you okay?” It was stronger though, so much more potent. It permeated the air, and it only got more intense the further Steve ventured into the penthouse.

Tony was three fingers in now when he heard...a voice? He sat up every nerve on high alert and listened carefully. He heard Steve call his name again. Had he not put this floor on lock down? No Steve couldn't find him like this he couldn't discover his disgusting secret of being an omega. Tony scrambled off the bed and searched for clothes, anything, he snatched up a pair of jeans and just managed to slip them on when Steve entered the bedroom.

“Christ Rogers ever hear of knocking?” Tony growled out. Steve had followed the scent as it got stronger and stronger and it had led him to Tony's bedroom. Steve stared at a very disheveled Tony Stark, his chest was heaving with his blue glowing arc reactor nestled in the center of his sternum, he was covered in a sheen of sweat making his olive skin glisten. Tony's cheeks were flushed, hair was a mess, his expressive brown eyes were full of desperation. Steve took it all in the scents, the sight of Tony everything making his head feel hazy with want. Steve's cock stirred in his pants and it all suddenly became clear.

“Tony...you're...you're an omega?” Steve stated with a dry mouth. He watched as Tony shrank back a bit as if the statement had physically wounded him.

“Get the fuck out!” Tony ground out. His secret was out there was no way he could hide from this. Steve just stared at him his deep blue eyes darkening with something like desire, as his gaze roamed over Tony's form.

“You're an omega.” He said again and shuffled closer. Tony instinctively moved back until the back of his knees hit the bed, and on impulse Tony sat down looking up at Steve with both annoyance and wonder. Steve only got closer to him making the heated coil inside him burn even hotter. Tony had to fist his hands tightly to keep from dropping down to his knees. He could smell Steve's want...the potent aroma of an alpha's arousal and it was making his body quake with need. The flush of Tony's cheeks grew redder as his body reacted to a promising alpha. He felt a new gush of slick wetting his backside and leak down his crack. So much for those jeans he had slipped on.

“I-I told you to-to get out.” Tony stammered a bit. What was happening? This couldn't be real Steve had to leave there was no way Steve fucking Rogers was going to get him through his heat. Steve touched a hand to Tony's face and it felt so cool on his feverish skin. Reluctantly Tony nuzzled into the touch wanting more. Steve was marveling at it all, drinking Tony in with an all new appreciation and awe. An Omega a real male omega and Tony was receptive to him.

“You are so beautiful like this Tony...my god...” He wanted to see more, he wanted to see that olive skin, Tony's sinewy muscle, his cock hard and flushed and the wetness between his thighs. “I want to see all of you...please Tony...please can I?” Steve carded his fingers through Tony's sweat drenched hair. Steve was asking...he wasn't forcing Tony down, making him take his knot against his will. Steve had enough control to ask him, and that alone made him want to give in. Tony let out a small whine and shut his eyes briefly before he reached down, hooked his thumbs in the band of his pants and slipped them off. Tony laid back on the bed then, bringing his legs up, splaying them out, spreading and canting his hips up for Steve to get a better view. Why was he doing this? He should have sent Steve away, but something wanted to please and to earn his alpha's praise.

Steve let out a huff of breath, nearly a gasp of awe as his big hands reached out and slid over Tony's legs. Up his calves then along the hard muscle of his thigh, just feeling and caressing the man's heated skin. An Omega, Steve still couldn't believe it to be true. Tony had hidden that part of himself for how long? Why? He could have attracted any number of mates, he was so unique so brilliant, headstrong and confident. Steve felt a sudden wave of protectiveness of Tony. He wanted to make the man his, he wanted to shelter and protect him from any and all harm that could ever possibly come to him.

Steve wet his dry lips with a swipe of his tongue and lifted his gaze to Tony's chocolate brown eyes. Tony's eyes...how had he never appreciated them before? They truly were gorgeous, big brown orbs that he could get lost in, so expressive and framed with long dark lashes. “Tony...if-if you want me to go I will...I will go.” Steve ground out forcibly. He knew what was happening, he was reacting physically to Tony's pheromones. This was the product of biology and if Tony didn't want this then Steve would never force himself upon him. As much as he felt the throbbing ache in his member, he would never take an unwilling partner. Steve held his breath and waited for Tony to respond.

Tony sat up a bit blinking as he stared at Steve to get a read on the blonde. Tony had wanted to do this alone and to get through it and move on with his life. He had always imagined that partners would react negatively to his nature as an omega. Steve though...Steve was awed by it as if Tony were the most precious thing in the world. There was a tightness that formed in his chest that wasn't related to the arc reactor at the realization. Could they do this and still function as a team? Granted Steve was a very attractive man, you'd have to be blind not to see it, but Tony had never considered Steve as a possibility as a romantic partner. Yet here he was asking Tony's permission.

“I...I don't think...” Tony replied slowly. “I don't think I want you to go.” He gazed at Steve with open fear and horror at the admission. “Help me?” He whispered. Steve felt a pang of affection for Tony as he took in the poor man's situation. Not bonded, alone, going through a heat and feeling such a strong sexual need with no relief. Steve was determined. He would make it good, he would make it so good for Tony. With a nod Steve leaned back and grasped the hem of his own shirt and lifted it over his head. Tony couldn't hide his open admiration of the captain's naked chest. His broad shoulders and pectorals, perky pink nipples and chiseled abs that led into an impossibly narrow waist.

“I'd be happy to help you through this Tony.” Steve said in a gentle tone and leaned forward to press his forehead against Tony's in an expression of affection. Then as an afterthought Steve pressed his lips to Tony's cheek, then another light peck, and another down his jaw to the corner of his mouth and finally Tony's soft lips. There was the scratch of Tony's beard against Steve's skin as Tony returned the soft pecking kisses, their lips met in a light touch, then lingered longer, and longer until it blossomed into intense open mouth passionate kiss.

Tony moaned into their shared kiss as Steve's tongue assaulted his mouth, claiming dominance over him and Tony was more than happy to hand it over to him. When they pulled back both of them were panting heavily to catch their breath and Tony's eyes roamed over Steve and down to his still clothed groin. “Alpha...” Tony nearly whined. “please!” The heat was building within his body, he needed his alpha, he needed Steve's knot in him to fill and stretch him. Tony had never felt such a strong urgency to have exactly that.

With a nod Steve got onto his knees and unfastened his belt then unzipped the tight jeans and tugged out his erect cock. Tony stared with open admiration and want at the captain's impressive dick. Steve was fully hard, jutting out from between his legs and wet with dripping precum as he stared his omega down. He saw as Tony licked his lips seductively and moved up onto his hands and knees in front of Steve. With a brief glance up Tony then pressed a kiss to Steve's hip, nipped him playfully then kissed the base of the man's cock and ran his tongue along his length. Steve closed his eyes and placed a hand in Tony's hair, gripping, but not too hard to make it hurt. Tony let out a small moan and licked at the head of Steve's cock.

Tony didn't understand what exactly what was happening to him other than he just wanted to pleasure Steve in any way possible. When he saw the man's cock his mouth had literally watered at the thought of having that. There was another trickle of slick from his ass as he imagined that cock buried deep inside of him. Tony took the head into his mouth then closed his lips over it as he sucked hard on Steve's dick. Steve bit his lip against a moan and tried to still his hips from thrusting forward into that glorious wet mouth. “Tony...guh-ah! Ah! Yes. Mmmhmm. So good you are so good. I want...god I want you.” Steve admitted with a shaky breath.

Tony pulled back from Steve's cock and gave him a sultry smirk “Steve...fuck me?” That request had Steve nearly spilling his seed right there. Tony was so willing, so ready for an alpha to take him. Steve took little time to yank his pants the rest of the way off and kick them aside. He knelt on the bed, hands reaching out and caressing any part of Tony's skin he could touch. In reaction Tony laid back on the bed and practically writhed at the cool touch of Steve's hands, it seemed to help with the feverish feeling he had everywhere. Steve clambered further onto the bed pressing a kiss to Tony's lips before descending further down, he sucked and nibbled on Tony's neck before moving further down over Tony's chest.

He was mindful of the arc reactor, instead focusing on the skin surrounding the device. In a teasing manner Steve took Tony's right nipple into his mouth and suckled gently on it, the action earning him a low groan. With a smile Steve flicked his tongue over the sensitive nub, working Tony up even further. He was well aware of how much Tony ached for release, but Steve wanted more, he wanted to make Tony into a quaking mess. Steve reached his hand down, lightly grazing his fingers over Tony's cock, cupping his balls and then going even further to touch his fingers against the wetness of slick. Steve's hands roamed over thighs then circled the pads of his fingers around Tony's entrance, a teasing touch at first before pressing more insistently. At the initial pressure Tony nearly balked, but he had been three fingers deep before Steve had arrived inside of the penthouse. It was just a shock to feel someone else there, it was so intimate so new.

Steve couldn't believe how easily his first finger had slid into Tony's body, he marveled how the natural lubrication of omegas was so sufficient. Tony hissed slightly but the way his hips rolled with Steve's motions was enough encouragement for Steve to keep it up. Steve whispered pleasant words to soothe Tony. “So good, so beautiful Tony...you are opening up so well for me. That's right. Enjoy it.”

Tony bit his lip and thrust against Steve's hand, wanting more of that sweet sensation. Steve pulled out only momentarily, to insert two fingers and continue his assault of Tony's prostate.

“Steve....god fuck..please I'm ready...I-I need please...I need you!” Steve wasn't about to make Tony wait any longer...he was loose and open for him.

Tony wasted little time, he turned so he was on his hands and knees, he even dropped down to his elbows taking an even further submissive position his rear presented for Steve to take. He wasn't able to hold himself back any further, Steve leaned in and pressed a kiss over Tony's exposed cheek. He trailed more kisses over his naked ass to his leaking rim. Steve wasn't certain what had come over himself as he traced his tongue along he exposed flesh of Tony's wet ass. Steve kissed and suckled on the man's rim drawing out every bit of pleasure he could from Tony. He was determined to make this good, to blow his mind with pleasure. He ran his tongue over the man's puckered hole wanting nothing more than to provide him with the most pleasure he could muster.

“Steve...captain please fuck-fuck me!” Tony begged. Steve couldn't deny this beautiful omega. Tony was on on his hands and knees, presenting himself so perfectly. Steve could smell the pheromones in the air..he wanted this he wanted to give tony everything. Steve sat up on his knees, and braced his hands on either side of Tony's hips.

“You are...god Tony...you are incredible.” Steve whispered as his eyes drank in the sight. He rubbed the head of his cock against the cleft of Tony's ass, the man beneath him groaned in frustration. Steve petted Tony's side sympathy. “Shh it's okay, I got you Tony, I'm going to make it better.” Steve positioned himself, Tony felt the blunt pressure against his opening and the realization struck him that this was really happening. Before he could utter a single word of protest Steve was pressing in, his cock slid into Tony's channel.

“Steve! Oh-my-god!” Tony gripped at the sheets beneath him and practically whimpered at the intensity of it all. The burning stretch, no matter how much he had prepared himself he never would have been ready to take Steve's cock. Tight was all Steve could think, Tony was tight, warm and slick all around him as he pushed deeper in, all of his senses felt as if they were on overload. With a satisfied gasp Steve stilled when he was fully sheathed inside of Tony and relished the sensations that overtook him. He stroked Tony's sides and back to reassure him that everything was okay, Steve was there to take care of him.

Much to Tony's shame he did like the feeling of having Steve inside him. It probably was just instinctual, something he was supposed to feel when like this, but he didn't care he enjoyed it at that moment. When Steve suspected that Tony had enough time to acclimate to him Steve eased his hips back, sliding out slowly then thrust forward forcing a grunt from Tony, it felt so good Steve did it again, then again speeding up each time. He found a good rhythm and relished in the sounds he was able to pull from Tony.

It felt good, better than good, incredible even, and then Steve angled himself slightly different so the head of his cock hit Tony's prostate. “Oh fuck! Steve fuck, fuck, r-right there! Don't stop, like that right there!” Tony begged as his senses went into overload. Every thrust, every push sending hot burning pleasure searing through him. Steve tightened his grip on Tony's hips and fucked him in earnest, pounding into that perfect slick ass, mindful of his angle to hit Tony's prostate over and over. In an instance of dominate possession Steve slowed his rhythm only to lean himself over Tony's back, bracketing his arms on either side of the omega, planting kisses and nips between Tony's shoulders and the back of his neck as Steve pressed his weight against him.

In response Tony rocked his hips backward against the blonde and let out a soft mewl of need. “I got you Tony.” Steve picked up his pace again, the new position driving him deeper into Tony, the feeling of possession as he held Tony down to the bed flowing through him, He worked his hips fast and hard, driving his cock deep into the man beneath him. Tony shut his eyes tightly as each groan and gasp was ripped from him. Steve's weight was pushing down on him, and it made him feel safe, protected like he belonged here.

 The word suddenly burned on his tongue, and as much as he fought it the syllable slipped out like a whimpered defeat. “Alpha-Alpha!” Tony begged.

“Are you close? Tony-are you?” Steve panted into his ear. He could feel the tightness in his own groin of the impending orgasm. He couldn't come yet, not until his omega was satisfied. Tony said nothing, just a quick nod and another whimper. Steve kissed the back of his neck and focused on angling his hips and drove his cock hard into Tony's channel. Tony felt the growing tension and warmth building he was so close, so close to that relief that his body ached for. His legs and arms trembled with strain, he wasn't certain how much longer he could hold this position, but he was so close to coming for his alpha.

“Steve! I-ah!” Tony's body trembled, his ass clenched around Steve's member as he finally tipped over the edge into blissful orgasm. Tony's own cock spraying the pearly white come on the bed beneath him. He gasped, and moaned a keening wail as the release pulsed through his body, wave after wave of sweet pleasure overflowing his senses. The tightness of Tony around Steve's cock, squeezing him just right, and the clenching and release rhythm of the omega's orgasm pushed Steve into coming himself. A few more strokes and he came undone completely. Steve groaned, a low sexy rumble that Tony could feel vibrating through him as his alpha spilled his seed within him. It was a wet, warm feeling, filling him up and coating his insides.

Steve was petting Tony's side as he caught his breath, and pressed small frantic kisses between his shoulders. The instincts were kicking in he needed to provide care for his omega, things were about to become uncomfortable. He coaxed Tony to move with him to lay onto his side with Steve still buried balls deep. Tony blinked through the haze, he felt a pleasant tingle down below and a near numbness in his extremities. Why wasn't Steve pulling out yet? They both had to be exhausted, Tony hissed suddenly when he felt the swelling of Steve's knot. It stretched him further, locking Steve into place inside of his omega. Steve whispered small apologies as his hands soothed over Tony's thighs, side, and abdomen.

Tony huffed out a breath of air and tried to control his breathing as the pain eventually subsided. This was new. He had never imagined he would allow an alpha to do this to him, wasn't knotting reserved for bonded mates or something like that? Then again this was Steve...and...oh god he had let Steve have sex with him? Steve and all his innocence and old fashioned mentalities, Tony hadn't even bought the man a proper dinner. Jokes aside this situation wasn't ideal, Steve would probably regret it all. They were overpowered by the intensity of the hormones, and Tony had insisted. Steve would resent him for deflowering him in such a way. The team would fall to pieces, they would never be able to work together again, the team would blame him for being a filthy horny omega.

There was the soft press of warm lips on his cheek and Tony's mind finally halted. He looked over his shoulder to Steve who appeared to be perfectly content. He ran his large hand up Tony's arm almost affectionately. “I can practically hear you thinking.” He murmured against his skin. “Relax...we're okay.” He whispered and pressed another kiss to his cheek, he lingered there for a moment, hot breath tickling his skin, before trailing along Tony's cheek to his jaw and suckling small gentle hickey's onto his neck. The warmth surrounding him felt good, Tony closed his eyes with a hum.

Steve shifted his hips slightly and stifled a groan, everything was so sensitive the slightest movement sent pleasure spiking through his cock. Tony felt Steve's fingers tighten their grip on his arm as he tried to remain still, with a devilish little smile Tony pushed his rear back and was rewarded with a very satisfying moan from Steve.

“T-Tony...stop...I don't want to hurt you...” Steve gasped. Tony was feeling the dull ache of arousal rising within him again. This was a heat, they would have sex several times until they were both literally spent. He rocked himself back against Steve, clenching up around the man's shaft. “Oh god, Tony! It didn't take much for Steve to reach another orgasm, in this state every nerve ending felt like it was on overload.

“This is going to be a long night Steve.” Tony warned him. They remained side by side like that for nearly an hour, Steve at one point reached around and stroked Tony to another orgasm. Finally his knot had subsided and Steve's cock slipped from Tony's ass with a gush of more slick and his own cum. Steve stroked Tony's side and pressed more kisses to his cheek to ease the embarrassment.

Steve held Tony close to him, and kissed him. It was immensely satisfying to just be there like this, no boundaries between them. Just taking and giving what they needed from one another. Steve's tongue dove into Tony's mouth, and Tony returned it with enthusiasm. They made out for several long minutes as Steve's hands trailed down, feeling every inch of Tony's warm skin. Steve knew Tony would need a break from the knot since he had finally pulled free, so instead he pleasured Tony with his fingers.

He pushed his middle and index fingers deep into the man's hole, steadily and slowly. Not the brutal assaulting pace they had been going at before, this was slow and more sensual. Tony groaned into Steve's mouth, breaking away to gasp and mewl. Steve only smiled and would pull him in for more kissing. They went at it like that for several long minutes and were perfectly content int making it last as long as possible. When it was getting to be too much for Tony he begged for Steve to let him come, and in response Steve increased the pace. His fingers were coated in Tony's slick, and the wet dirty sounds that rang through the stillness of the room would have usually made Steve blush in shame. Not now, not when he felt Tony shuddering next to him. “That's it Tony, come for me.” Steve whispered.

“Fuck..Steve...” Tony gasped and he shuddered as another orgasm was pulled from him, his seed splattering onto Steve's chest. “Sorry-sorry!” Tony panted, but Steve only leaned in to kiss him lightly while pulling his fingers free from Tony's body.

“Don't apologize..I like this...”Steve ran his hand through Tony's hair. Tony would have expected the awkwardness to have settled at some point, but it didn't. Between their breaks they cuddled together, kissed and caressed one another until Tony was ready for another go. Being Tony's first full heat cycle without medication he was in need of a lot of attention and stimulation. His body craved the sexual release it had been denied for years. After several long hours and a bit of sleep later Tony's erection finally began to flagg and the overwhelming desire for sex faded. Steve knotted him two more times and they had lost count of the number of times they had each come. Tony collapsed beside Steve to catch his breath after riding him for several long minutes. The last orgasm Steve forced out of Tony had taken nearly 45 minutes of straight stimulation indicating they were closing in on the end of the Tony's cycle. Sensing his omega had finally reached the end of his heat Steve too felt the sex high dissipate.

The room was dark and quiet, there was just the sound of their steady breathing as the two of them laid beside each other. Now what? Steve thought as his better senses returned. He didn't know how Tony was going to react to all this, would it be considered just a casual friend helping a friend? or...would it be considered the start of a mating bond? Steve suspected Tony had commitment issues and therefore the mere thought of a bond was repulsive and frightening. Steve sat up on his elbows and looked over to Tony trying to get a read on him.

“Uh...do-do you want me to go now?” Steve asked hesitantly. He didn't want to leave and he really hoped Tony wasn't going to kick him out. He felt Tony shift beside him, his shoulders lifting in a bit of a shrug.

“You don't have to...as long as we don't talk about that just happened.” Tony was on his back staring up at the ceiling avoiding eye contact with Steve. That had happened. He had sex with Captain America, he had been knotted multiple times by a national icon, and he had loved every minute of it. Now it was over and Tony didn't know how to really process what it all meant, but he did feel a tightness in his chest at the thought of being left alone. Talking though, it would lead to dissecting what had happened, and Tony having to admit that he was an unbonded omega desperate for a mate.

“We'll have to at some point Tony.”

“Not now.” Tony replied curtly, and rolled over onto his side with his back to Steve. Only Steve was not going to be so easily dismissed what had just happened wasn't something they could just ignore. Steve had been drawn to him and now that he understood it he wasn't going to just let this slip by. Steve rolled over beside Tony spooning him and wrapped an arm around his middle with his other arm under the pillow beneath his own head. He held Tony tightly to him hoping that this would send the right message. Tony was tense at first all rigid and alert, but the longer Steve remained silently holding him Tony slowly relaxed into it and exhaled out a heavy sigh. “Are we really doing this?” He asked after several minutes.

Steve pressed a light kiss to Tony's neck. “I'd like to yeah.”

“You don't find me repulsive? Or-or defective?” Steve felt a stab of pity and he clutched Tony tighter to him. He wondered who in his life had implanted that message to him, that he would be repulsive for simply being what his nature intended for him.

“Never. Tony this is-you are incredible. You know how rare you are? How special? I never thought I would ever find a male omega and any alpha would be crazy not to be awed by you. You really are extraordinary.” Steve petted Tony's side and up along his arm just feeling the man's warm skin. Mine. He thought. He wanted Tony all for himself. “I have never felt so close to someone, such a deep connection.”

Tony frowned and shifted a bit in Steve's embrace. “Others always look down on male omegas. We're considered nature's flaw. It's why I hid it for so many years, no one would have ever taken me seriously had they known. My company would have failed.”

“You're a gift.” Steve whispered and nuzzled Tony's neck affectionately.

“I'll irritate you.” Tony stated flatly.

“I've learned to handle it.”

“You'll get frustrated when I spend hours in my workshop and forget dinner dates and what not.”

“I won't take it personal.” Steve replied simply.

“I drink too much.”

“We all have our vices.”

“You're really determined to give this a shot?” Tony asked while turning his head to look back at Steve in slight bewilderment. He never imagined someone would actually choose him knowing his true nature.

Steve gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek as he replied. “I am Tony...I think-I think we're pretty compatible. Yeah you drive me crazy, we bicker and fight and I don't always understand the things you say, but...I want this with you.”

Tony blinked a few times as he mulled it all over. Steve was willing, Steve wanted him and even loved the idea that he was an omega. Was this what they always said about feeling a bond? Knowing when you had found the right one? Tony had never really bought into all of that nonsense, but here and now he did feel content and all warm and secure. That mushy scary stuff he never allowed himself to dwell on or hope for, but now he wanted it, he wanted it all with Steve.

“Okay...” Tony whispered and pressed his lips to Steve's in a sweet kiss. Steve couldn't help but smile as he returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

“Don't ever be ashamed of what you are Tony.” Steve whispered as they settled into the bed, Steve pulled a blanket up over them and snuggled up close to Tony.

“I'll work on it.” Tony replied and then added in a quiet voice. “...alpha...”

 

\---End---

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End? I honestly had no clue how to end this...I thought of doing an epilogue but it just turned into a sappy drivel so I deleted that and just went with something simple. I'm not completely satisfied with the ending, but I have been sitting on this fic for over a month and just wanted to finish it, and get it posted. Any suggestions for a better ending...or just comments in general are greatly appreciated!


End file.
